One word,  one sentence
by TakeAChanceOnMe
Summary: 50 one-sentence ficlets about Emily and Charlie's life together. Rating varies from G to PG-13.


**A.N.:**Written for the 1sentence challenge on lj; this is the first themeset. They were meant to be individual ficlets, but you can read them as bits and pieces that belong to one fic, if you want to.

Dedicated to my darling friend, Andre, as a tiny way of saying '_thank__you_'. Love you woman!

oOo

_#01__ – __Comfort  
><em>Climbing into bed behind Emily, he pulls her closer to spoon.

_#02__ – __Kiss  
><em>A small giggle escapes her lips, when Charlie starts placing tickling kisses on the sensitive skin of her wrist.

_#03__ – __Soft  
><em>She takes off her warm glove to experience an entirely different softness as she plunges her hand into the freshly fallen snow.

_#04__ – __Pain  
><em>"Oh, darling I'm so sorry," she immediately apologizes for her clumsy move, when he hisses under her weight, and leaning down, hovering close to his face before kissing him, she quietly adds, "let me make it up to you."

_#05__ – __Potatoes  
><em>He's dying for a steak with mashed potatoes, but settles for the sandwich Emily offers with a bright smile.

_#06__ – __Rain  
><em>She shakes her umbrella upon entering the flat, and barely manages to take off her trench coat after her announcement of being "soaking wet".

_#07__ – __Chocolate  
><em>Charlie playfully smears a little bit of the melted Hershey bar on her neck, and Emily suddenly doesn't feel like objecting anymore.

_#08__ – __Happiness_  
>Emily plays with his dark hair as he's placing small kisses on her baby bump.<p>

_#09__ – __Telephone  
><em>Neither one of them lets the loud, annoying noise interrupt their kiss, and after ignoring a few more shrill rings they carry on in silence.

_#10__ – __Ears  
><em>Emily's breath hitches in her throat when he gently bites her earlobe, and turning her head she guides his face towards her lips.

_#11__ – __Name  
><em>"I think we should call her Amy."

_#12__ – __Sensual  
><em>A soft, yet definite moan signals that Emily is more than okay with Charlie pulling the zipper of her dress down.

_#13__ – __Death  
><em>"Are we absolutely sure… I mean, till death do us part sounds pretty final to me."

_#14__ – __Sex  
><em>Making love had never been as meaningful and intense than it was the first time after Emily found out that her Charlie was alive.

_#15__ – __Touch  
><em>Emily has no idea how his simple touch can bring her so much pleasure, but as long as he keeps going, she won't complain.

_#16__ – __Weakness  
><em>Charlie knows only too well, that whenever he flashes his cheeky, boyish smile, Emily is completely helpless.

_#17__ – __Tears  
><em>Expertly applied liquid eyeliner is running down her cheeks, leaving black trails on her face, but Emily just can't stop laughing.

_#18__ – __Speed  
><em>Emily is well aware of Charlie's presence in the room, when she rolls her stockings up her long legs in two torturously slow moves, giving him a vision he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

_#19__ – __Wind  
><em>The chilly evening breeze makes her shiver, so they finish their dinner inside the house.

_#20__ – __Freedom  
><em>Every newspaper has the same headlines, just like they did after D-Day, but this time the three short words mean happy news: 'WAR IS OVER!'

_#21__ – __Life  
><em>With the majority of their heated arguments resulting in sex, they are convinced, that living together will work out _just__fine_.

_#22__ – __Jealousy  
><em>Trust is ever present in their marriage, but a healthy dose of jealousy occasionally can't hurt; in fact, Emily gets a secret thrill out of it…

_#23__ – __Hands  
><em>Holding hands is not their thing – he much prefers to walk with his arm around her.

_#24__ – __Taste_  
>The naughty twinkle in Emily's eyes tells Charlie that asking him about the flavour wasn't the real purpose of trailing her cream-coated finger across his lips.<p>

_#25__ – __Devotion  
><em>"You're doing great," Emily says with a slight break in her voice, watching her husband changing their daughter's diaper.

_#26__ – __Forever  
><em>"I do."

_#27__ – __Blood  
><em>Standing between Emily's parted legs Charlie runs out of patience and grabs her by the waist, his sudden move causing the razor to slip in her hands, but he couldn't care less about the little cut on his chin.

_#28__ – __Sickness  
><em>A quick visit at the doctor's office confirms Emily's suspicion: it wasn't food poisoning that woke her up for four days in a row, and she can't wait to share the happy news with the soon-to-be Daddy.

_#29__ – __Melody  
><em>"I just love it, when you're humming to yourself like 'mmmm'," he explains why he had to kiss her in the middle of doing the dishes – the pieces of the broken plate stay in the sink till the next morning.

_#30__ – __Star  
><em>Most army wives would fill up with utter pride at the sight of a decorated lieutenant commander's uniform, but the line of gold stars adorning Charlie's epaulet means nothing to Emily anymore.

_#31__ – __Home  
><em>The quiet music playing in the background and the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen indicates that Emily got home earlier.

_#32__ – __Confusion  
><em>"Is that _my_ shirt, you're wearing?"

_#33__ – __Fear  
><em>Even though Emily puts on a brave front, Charlie can see the sheer terror in her eyes and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

_#34__-__Lightning/Thunder  
><em>Snuggling closer to Charlie under the warm covers, Emily focuses on his steady breathing and the muffled sounds of rumbling in the distance become almost inaudible.

_#35__ – __Bonds  
><em>Emily bites her lower lip in anticipation as she skilfully ties his other wrist to the bedpost too.

_#36__ – __Market  
><em>"Emily, I don't care about what others can or can't buy at the market; you're eating for two now, so if you crave oranges, you'll have oranges."

_#37__ – __Technology  
><em>As soon as Charlie hears his own voice on the radio again, he switches it off.

_#38__ – __Gift_  
>The look of pure joy and appreciation in her eyes tells Charlie that giving her the poetry book instead of a bottle of perfume was indeed a great move.<p>

_#39__ – __Smile  
><em>"Hmm, that's a tough one…" he pauses to smooth his palm up her leg, along her side to her breast, "…but I'd say your smile is my favourite part of you."

_#40__ – __Innocence  
><em>After all these months together, Emily still blushes, when his mouth reaches her inner thigh.

_#41__ – __Completion_  
>She throws her head back and breathlessly calls his name when her orgasm hits.<p>

_#42__ – __Clouds  
><em>There isn't anything she would rather do at the moment, than lie on the blanket and watch the clouds with him.

_#43__ – __Sky  
><em>Another stroke of the brush and a bright yellow Sun is smiling on the nursery's light-blue wall.

_#44__ – __Heaven  
><em>Placing their wineglasses on the side of the bathtub, Emily revels in the rare moment of relaxation.

_#45__ – __Hell  
><em>In a way, Emily is happy that things went down the way they did; she's certain that no matter how hard times would get, it would be nothing compared to those eight days, when she thought Charlie was killed in battle.

_#46__ – __Sun  
><em>The small freckles sprinkled on her skin become more evident when she gets a little sunburnt, and all Charlie wants to do is kiss each and every one of them.

_#47__ – __Moon  
><em>On their way home, Charlie and Emily slow their steps to take a moment and appreciate the beautifully clear night sky.

_#48__ – __Waves  
><em>It takes him almost three years to go into the ocean again; his wife's and little daughter's laughter luring him closer to the water.

_#49__ – __Hair  
><em>Long, blonde locks had always been Charlie's type – that was until he met Emily.

_#50__ – __Supernova  
><em>Her seemingly inexhaustible energy paired with that gorgeous smile makes Emily a force of nature, not unlike a luminous supernova.

_A.N._: So... that's about it. :) Let me know what you think; good or bad. I'll probably write for the other themesets as well; if any of you have a particular Julie movie in mind, I'd be happy to write for reqs. ;) My TSoM fic is not forgotten either, 3rd chapter is on its way. - V.


End file.
